Pipes used in plumbing applications come in a variety of types and have differing wall thicknesses depending on the manufacturer, the pressure rating, the material used, the requirements of the particular application and/or the industry involved. Common types of pipes used are, copper, polybutylene or polymers of butylene, pex pipe (white) such as cross-linked polyethylene, PVC (poly vinyl chloride), multi-layer composite aluminium, galvanised metals, stainless steels.
Pipe clips are manufactured for use on pipes of common sizes normally referred to by their approximate inside diameter. Because of the different materials used, wall thicknesses and different pressure ratings, the outside diameter of the pipes will vary depending on the product For example ½ inch pipe may have an outside diameter of 0.57 inches (1.45 cm) to 0.85 inches (2.16 cm). Pipe clips are usually made from a semi flexible plastic or a metal, and such materials allow very little flexibility. Plastic clips often only have one fixing hole, and when fitted only come into contact with two thirds of the pipe. See examples of FIGS. 1A to 1C.
A difficulty with such prior art clips is that the differing wall thickness of the different types of pipes requires the use of different sized clips. Current clips will only accommodate a minimal differential in outside diameter therefore manufacturers need to produce a range of clip sizes (which are commonly colour coded so as to differentiate them) for each common pipe size e.g. half inch.
It is critical that the correct size clip for a specific outside diameter of a pipe be used. If the correct clip is not used, does not fit correctly or does not apply enough pressure to the pipe to restrain its movement, this can lead to common problems with pipes such as “water hammer” (banging noises), creeping sounds of the pipe, excessive movement and pipe damage.
Also, if a clip is over flexed (stretched) it will not return to its usual form and will not be able to be re-used.
The installer should always select and install the correct size clip to keep the pipe in place. However, the installer will need to carry a wide range of clip sizes and types to ensure that the appropriate clip is on hand when needed. Aside from the variation in colour, it can be difficult to distinguish (visually or otherwise) between similar clip sizes. The confusion this causes is time consuming and can result in the wrong sized clip being installed.
It is another problem with existing clips on the market that such clips only have one fixing direction (usually also only one hole, but may have two) which gives them only one or two method(s)/option(s) of attachment to a support surface. This means that the usefulness of a particular clip, even if it is the right size for the pipe to be secured, depends on where it is to be mounted. The installer may, also or alternatively, need to use different or additional products to assist in mounting the clip, e.g. wedge products, and therefore will need to carry a further range of products to this end.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide such a support (“clip”) which will ensure appropriate support yet confer a leeway on size matching between pipes and the clips; or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
It is a further or alternative object of the present invention to provide a support (“clip” or range of “clips”) that will reduce the number of different sizes and/or types of clip that an installer would need to carry in order to ensure that pipes ranging in diameter from approximately ¼ inch to 5 inch and made from different materials can be secured; or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
It is a further or alternative object of the present invention to provide a support (“clip”) which can be attached or mounted to a support surface in a variety of orientations; or which will go at least some way towards providing the public with a useful choice.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents is not to be construed as an admission that such documents, or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.